yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Super Defense Robot
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Super Robô de Defesa" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Super Defense Robot", known as "Super Defense Robo" (ロボ Sūpā Difensu Robo) in the OCG, is an archetype of EARTH Machine-Type monsters used by Orbital 7 in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. The goal of this archetype is to quickly Xyz Summon Rank 8 Xyz Monsters, particularly their ace "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon". In the anime, they have a support card "Robocircus" that can aid in swarming, though in the OCG/''TCG'', the monsters have a similar swarming effect instead. In addition, the cards can work together with the card version of "Orbital 7". All of the members are based on animals that commonly appeared in circus (even "Robocircus" itself is a circus), though their card names omit the last letter of the animals' names. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Super Defense Robot Elephan * Super Defense Robot Lio * Super Defense Robot Monki * Orbital 7 * Geargiarmor * Geargiaccelerator * Gearspring Spirit (in a "Machine-only" Deck) * Gimmick Puppet Egg Head * Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer * Gimmick Puppet Nightmare * Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll * Gimmick Puppet Des Troy * Machina Cannon * Machina Fortress * Machina Gearframe * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Tin Goldfish * Cardcar D * Giant Rat (to easily search out "Elephan") Monstros Xyz * Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 22: Zombiestein * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Number 11: Big Eye * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Gear Gigant X * Gem-Knight Pearl * Lavalval Chain * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Wind-Up Zenmaines Magias * Limiter Removal * Forbidden Lance * Gravity Blaster * Iron Call * Machina Armored Unit * Machine Duplication * Trade-In Armadilhas * Xyz Reborn * Call of the Haunted Fraquezas "Super Defense Robot" Decks are chock full of characteristics that make them one of the most easiest Deck types to beat fairly quickly. First, being a Machine-Type archetype, they are easily predated upon via cards like "Magnetic Mosquito", "System Down" and "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". Second, every "Super Defense Robot" monster (including "Orbital 7") have dismally low ATK and all of them except "Elephan" are Level 4, making them also a cakewalk as fodder for the "LV" "Armed Dragon"s, "Deck Destruction Virus", the tournament legal version of "Slifer The Sky Dragon", "King Tiger Wanghu", "Acidic Downpour" (for their EARTH Attribute) and "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom". "Summon Breaker", "Summon Limit", "Narrow Pass" and any anti-Special Summoning support can also handicap these Decks since their plurality Special Summoning strategy is one of their few, if not their only bright side of the archetype; "Skill Drain", "Mind Drain" and "Angel O7" can also achieve this. "Mystic Fairy Elfuria" can also sack Xyz Summoning bids, which are possibly their only medium of bringing significant offense to the field. Finally, "Soul Drain", "Forbidden Graveyard", "Royal Prison" and "Skull Meister" can sack "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" by averting its return from the Graveyard. Categoria:Arquétipos